No More Death Note!
by JellyMcweevil
Summary: Light has given up on the death note, but will it cost him his life?


A take on Kira (Death Note) 3

I look from left to right, taking in my surroundings. I'm in a bedroom, door closed, curtains drawn, and lights off. My room. This is my room. In front of me is Ryuk, looking as ugly as ever. He stares down at my hand, and I notice that I'm holding an apple, mine - and Ryuk's-favourite fruit. Its big and juicy looking, the colour of pure blood. My mouth waters.

"Can I have the apple?" Ryuk asks in his twisted voice. My head snaps up. "No", I answer, bringing it to my mouth and taking a huge bite. The sweet sickly juice runs down my throat like acid. It crunches when I chew, causing Ryuk to pull a face. "How selfish, human. You gonna kill anyone today? ".

I frown. Kill anyone? "No", I say, using the same indifferent tone as before. But even though confused before, the cloud begins to lift. I know he's talking about the death note. And I know that I'm someone other than Light Yagami, but, whom?

I turn towards my desk. I go over and chuck the apple over my shoulder. Ryuk doesn't miss a beat and swallows the whole thing. "What're you doing? ", He asks.

I ignore him and reach for my pen. I take it apart and use the inner to get through the secret compartment of my draw. Still frowning, I take out the death note and stare at it.

Then I gasp, shocked.

"What", Ryuk asks, now impatient.

"I'm Kira".

"Yeah, so? ".

I stare at him, wondering why I ever bother with him. Why do I bother giving him apples, letting him know all about the Kira thing? He's so stupid and hardly great company.

With a triumphant sigh and determined look I get up and put the notebook into a bag. "What are you doing? ", Ryuk asks, but I ignore him. I shove out of my door and race downstairs, sliding on a coat and shoes. "Dad!" I shout. He comes almost immediately. "What is it son? ".

I look deep into his stressed, tired eyes. "I need to know in which room in which hotel L is staying in- I need to get to him, its important!", I say seriously.

"Of Corse, he's in the cherry blossom hotel, room 36, but light, why do you need to-"

Before he can finish his sentence, I mutter thanks, now avoiding eye contact and exit through the front door.

The sky is blanketed with a sheet of stars, and the air is crisp and cold. I hug at my jacket and hunt down my bike. Just as I climb onto the seat, Ryuk appears in front of me. "Light, really what are you doing? Where are you going? ".

I huff. "I'm getting away from here. I'm gonna find L and tell him the truth. It can't go on- look at me! I've become Kira, a monster, a stranger. I don't myself anymore; it has to stop!"

Ryuk backs away, shocked. For once he is speechless, his mouth forming a perfect '0'.

"Now move out the way before I knock you over! ", I cry.

I fiercely start pedalling towards the hotel. My legs burn with the energy, lungs screaming for air from the exercise. I can feel my cheeks go red because of the cold. But I don't care.

Eventually I arrive at the hotel. I fling my bike down on the ground and run up the stairs, taking two at a time. I'm racing down the corridor when Ryuk shows up again. "Light you can't just give up! What about the world you want? Don't you want that? ".

I push past him and pause outside room 36. I glance back at him. "It's what I want more than anything. I want everything to be perfect. But I'm not strong enough. It's turning me into a bad person- I'm not a bad person!"

Lightly I rap on the door. It creaks open to reveal a sleepy looking L. "Light why don't you come-"

I go in anyway, and head straight to the table. L follows. "Light what is the meaning of this? ", he says in his intelligent voice. My fingers fumble with my bag and I drag the zip open. Shakily I yank out the death note and show it to him. "This is what's going on! ".

L just frowns obviously confused. I sigh and place down the notebook. "L, this is serious. I'm going to ask you a question, and I want an honest answer".

He says nothing. Our eyes lock and I swear I can trust this guy. I take a deep breath, suddenly nervous. What am I doing? I'm gonna go to jail if I tell him. They will kill me!

"L. If I . . . was Kira, would you . . . would you have to kill me and never want to think of me again? ".

L blinks. "What are you saying? Are you implying that you are Kira? ".

I bite my lip.

"Maybe. Well, yes. Well, actually, I was Kira. But not anymore"

Before I see it coming, L's fist is in my face. It comes with such force, I stagger backwards. I hear Ryuk laughing; at the same time L says "You're a psycho, Light! A murderer! ".

"Shut up!" I yell at them both,

"It's true! Light, why? Why would you kill those people? Why would you kill full stop!"

"Because it was an opportunity!"

"Opportunity? ".


End file.
